Nueva receta
by Lina Okazaki
Summary: Sans esta emocionado por prepararle a Papyrus su más reciente receta. ¿Cuál será el ingrediente secreto? *Viñeta*


**Disclaimer:** Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Toby Fox. Underswap le pertenece a popcornpr1nce. Dream le pertenece a Jokublog e Ink a Comyet.

 **Advertencias:** Insinuación de Swapcest (yaoi), mención de escenas de tortura y Yandere Blueberry.

Núm. de palabras exactas (quitando notas de autora y demás): 900.

* * *

—¡Blue! ¿Vienes a Storyshift?

El nombrado volteó en dirección a la voz. Ink y Dream, con sus mochilas ya en sus espaldas, esperaban pacientes su respuesta.

Sonriente, negó con la cabeza—. No, lo siento chicos. Le prometí a Papyrus una cena especial por su reciente noviazgo, mwehehe.

—¡Esta bien, Blue! —Exclamó Ink, sonriente—. Aunque debo admitir que me sorprende que tu hermano finalmente tenga novia. ¡Con lo vago y despreocupado que es!

—En el amor no hay reglas, Ink— murmuró Dream, con un ligero sonrojo amarillo bajo sus cuencas al recordar a cierto esqueleto con afición a las equis. Ink lo miró pícaro, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

—¡Hasta mañana!

—¡Que te vaya bien, Blue!

Ambos esqueletos se despidieron y salieron del aula, dejando a Blue solo. Este sonrió al vació.

—No se preocupen. Me irá muy bien.

El camino de regreso fue rápido. La preparatoria quedaba en un universo paralelo al suyo, obviamente, pero nada que uno de los portales de Ink pudiera no solucionar.

Apenas vio el charco de pintura que dejo su amigo, lo atravesó y en segundos se halló frente a su hogar. Apenas vislumbro la casa con decoraciones navideñas, una risita se le escapo.

—¡Esto será divertido!

Con su ánimo a tope, entró a su casa y cerró la puerta con seguro. Dejó su mochila en el sofá y caminó hasta la puerta del sótano. Sacó una llave de su bolsillo y la inserto en la cerradura, girándola. La puerta se abrió y la empujo. El rechinar de las bisagras no se hizo esperar, al igual que la oscuridad en el lugar. Sin embargo, no le importo y, a tientas, bajo las escaleras.

Conforme iba bajando, unos sollozos captaron por completo su atención, haciéndolo sonreír. Una vez llegó al final de las escaleras, apretó un interruptor. Una pequeña luz proveniente de un foco iluminó tenuemente el lugar.

—¡Señorita Muffet! —exclamó el pequeño esqueleto una vez pudo enfocar la figura de la mujer araña—. ¡Me alegro que se portara tan bien! Por un momento creí que tendría que preparar la cena sin usted.

La aludida siguió sollozando, su cuerpo tembloroso y la cabeza agachada.

—Aaawww, señorita Muffet, vamos. No se ponga así —conforme hablaba, se acercaba más a la monstruo, provocándole más sollozos—. Sabe que esto no habría pasado si nunca se hubiera metido con mi hermano.

Dicho ello, se arrodillo en el suelo y miró con regocijo las cadenas mágicas que la apresaban y los huesos que atravesaban la piel de la arácnida, desgarrando su carne.

—P-Por favor Sans… dé-déjame ir —tartamudeó con esfuerzo su víctima. Sus seis ojos derramando lágrimas.

—Mmm —Sans inclinó su cabeza, pensativo, pero al instante asintió y metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Que tal esto —sacó un par de pastillas y se las mostró—. La liberaré, pero debe tragarlas y luego podrá irse y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Porque si mi hermano o alguien se entera… —dejó la amenaza allí, mirándola con sus cuencas vacías y negras.

Atemorizada, Muffet no pensó en sus acciones y asintió. Al instante Blue introdujo las pastillas en su boca, lo que la hizo tragarlas de inmediato debido a la sorpresa.

Varios minutos llenos de jadeos y gritos ahogados después, Blue salió del sótano con una pequeña bolsa llena de polvo.

—¡Quién diría que mi amistad con Red ayudaría tanto! —exclamó al aire, sonriente. Aquellas pastillas eran un de experimento que la Alphys de Underfell había ideado para evitar ser culpados de un asesinato, ya que así los niveles de LV se mantenían igual al ser las pastillas las que acababan con el monstruo.

Camino a la cocina—Tranquila, señorita Muffet. Estoy seguro que Papy disfrutará la cena —musitó, mirando la carne y otros insumos que había comprado temprano. Vertió una buena parte del polvo en la carne y el resto la botó en el tacho de la basura, riendo.

¡Papyrus iba a quedar encantado con su nueva receta!

* * *

—¡Papy!

El susodicho sintió ser abrazado por la cintura apenas entró a su hogar. Bajó la mirada y sonrió perezoso, viendo las características estrellas azules en esas cuencas.

—Hola, hermanito.

—¡Llegaste temprano! —exclamó el más bajo— ¡Eso es genial! Creí que iba a tener que llamar a la señorita Muffet si te atrasabas, mwehehehe.

La perezosa sonrisa se esfumó.

—¿Papy?, ¿estás bien? —cuestionó Sans, soltándole— ¿le pasó algo a la señorita Muffet?

—¿Qué? No, claro que no —se rasco la cabeza. No quería preocupar a su hermano contándole—. Solo... ella no podrá venir hoy.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—…al parecer está ocupada y me pidió que la disculparas. Tranquilo, quizás otro día pueda venir.

—Oww —respondió el otro, agachando la mirada.

Papyrus se sintió mal por esa reacción, pero era lo mejor. ¿Cómo le explicaba que Muffet había roto con él por teléfono? Ni él se lo creía.

—Hey, ¿qué tal si probamos esa nueva receta? Seguro esta Sanstástica.

—¡Papyrus! —regaño, pero rápido sonrió y tomo su mano, dirigiéndolo al comedor.

Ese día, Papyrus realmente disfrutó la comida, incluso repitió plato y pregunto cuál era el ingrediente secreto. Sans solo rió, alegando que los chefs no revelaban sus secretos.

Si hubiera puesto un poco de atención, habría notado la tétrica sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano y el celular con adornos junto con la bolsa de polvo en el cubo de basura.

* * *

Este fanfic originalmente era un drabble que hice por un reto en la página "Es de Fanfics", que subí solo a Wattpad. Decidí publicarlo aquí también, pero convirtiéndolo en viñeta y cambiando un par de cositas. Espero les haya gustado. No soy de escribir esta clase de tramas, pero fue lo que la inspiración me dictó(?).

Gracias por leer.


End file.
